1. Technical Field
This device relates to entry security systems, specifically door securing devices for preventing unauthorized forced entry through an exterior door.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices for securing entrance doors principally comprised of doorknob locks, deadbolts, and security chains. A variety of auxiliary door access securing devices have been developed directed to multiple deadbolts, and bars that extend across the door to prevent access; see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,720, 5,290,077, 5,580,108, 5,669,641 and 7,661,733 B1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,720 claims a locking bar for pivoting doors on containers having a bar fixed across an end wall with two locking devices disposed in space-relation to one another adapted to the specific corner fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,077 illustrates a multiple door lock system with lock bolts that can be activated uniformly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,108 discloses a door securing bar device that swivels from a pivot attachment point across the door to a bar latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,641 has a door securing system comprised of a pivoted anchor, a latch anchor with a telescoping crossbar, having pivoted sections and a positional bumper plate engaged against the door.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,733 B1 a door reinforcing device is disclosed having a pair of face plates, a main locking rod extending from a center lock engageable through respective locking plates, barring access to the door.